


Just Between Us (and the listening devices in the walls)

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings, Sith Politics (Star Wars), Sith Pureblood (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: Kadaiz hasn't seen zir brother Shâsot since this whole mess with Jadus started. It's past time to play catch-up.





	Just Between Us (and the listening devices in the walls)

From: Shâsot Nai-Amtakk  
Subject: Dinner

Kadaiz,

Number four says you're on Nar Shaddaa. As it happens, so am I. Come have a bite to eat at the Battered Bantha when your business is finished, I'd love to catch up.

Shâsot

* * *

"Kadaiz!" a voice called as zie picked zir way through the crowded bar. Zir eyes lit on a flash of white—zir brother's grinning face, white teeth and pale pink skin lit up by the bar's neon lights. "Glad you could make it," Shâsot said, nodding at the chair opposite him, which moved back seemingly of its own accord.

Or, with the Force. "Flashy," Kadaiz commented, eyebrows raised as zie sat down.

"Lazy," Shâsot corrected. "Should I get up and pull out your chair personally, _my Lord_?"

Kadaiz snorted. "No."

Shâsot leaned forward, elbows propped on the table as he took a closer look at zir. "You look tired. Work keeping you busy?"

"You know I can't talk about that," Kadaiz said, though zir mouth curled in amusement. "How did Qorum know I was on Nar Shaddaa? I haven't talked to xem in months."

"Apparently there was a security concern in Shadow Town." He shot zir a grin. " _Qorum_ keeps me in the loop."

"Qorum is a low-ranking lord and xe should _still_ know better," Kadaiz said, rolling zir eyes.

"Yes, yes, and so should I," Shâsot said, amused. "As if there aren't a dozen Sith keeping tabs on your 'classified' business."

Kadaiz grunted. "Speaking of Sith: You won't _believe_ who was watching me."

"I might," Shâsot said carefully.

Kadaiz stared at him. "Did _everyone_ know about Jadus before me?"

"That _is_ what tends to happen in an insular little planet of Sith," Shâsot said, with a small smile. "I heard it from _Zash,_ if that says anything."

"And now he's dead."

"And now he's dead," Shâsot agreed. "Probably for the best, given his history. Force insensitive is one thing; in the employ of a Darth known for using Force insensitives like stimpaks is another."

"What?" Kadaiz said, staring at him.

"Oh. Wait." He shook his head. "Not like—he doesn't _drain_ them. Metaphorically speaking, maybe. I just meant... it's not a very safe job."

"There _is_ no safe job around Sith," Kadaiz said dryly.

"Well, exactly." He shrugged. "Another point in favour of archaeology: There, at least, I only have to deal with the _cursed artifacts_ of Sith."

"Which could kill you just as easily."

He laughed. "And often try!"

"How _is_ your work going, anyway?"

"Well, the other day I found a tablet that supposedly helps you make a greater connection to the dead. I'm convinced it's a fake, but no good way of knowing, really—I've never been good at finding ghosts," he said, with a wry smile.

"I thought the point of it was it _improved_ your ability?"

He shrugged. "Zero times five is still zero."

"Right," Kadaiz said, unconvinced. "sorry, as soon as you start talking about Force things, I lose track of the conversation."

"Lose track, or stop listening?" Shâsot teased.

"Completely tune you out," Kadaiz confirmed. "Did you know the couple over there are having problems with their conservator?"

"Hah," Shâsot said. "Is it because your Intelligence _bugs_ are interfering with it?"

Kadaiz rolled zir eyes. "No one in their right mind would bug a _conservator_." Not when standard Dromund Kaas apartments built listening devices into the walls themselves.

"Fine, fine," Shâsot said. "I guess yesterday's leftover sushi doesn't have many interesting conversations."

"Not unlike archaeologists, then?"

"Ouch!"


End file.
